Revenge and the Deadly Admirer
by Shinju Blade
Summary: Blade of the Immortal fic, without the usual Rin/Manji pairing, In fact it's someone else, can ya guess who? Rin and Manji get swept up into a plot to bring the Itto-Ryu down, Unfortunately Rin gains a Deadly admirer
1. A Chinese Sword

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own any of these brilliant characters or the storyline. It all belongs to Hiroaki Samura.sob! So please don't sue me! Hey! Ok, for starters I just can't seem to find many Blade of the Immortal fics, so surprise! I'd thought I'd try writing one, only just to be awkward and over-ambitious I'm pairing Rin with someone else, for all those get- together-fic fans! Starts off, following the comic book series: "Cry of the worm" but then it splits off into my stuff! , so don't shout at me please!!  
  
The Itto-Ryu swordsman turned on his heel as he heard the young girl call to him. The other men watched in curiosity as she dropped to her knees before them, although it was obvious to any passer-by that the youth was keeping her distance, and had no intension of getting any closer to the dangerous looking warriors. Magatsu stared in surprise. The girl knelt in the middle of the crowded street, a stray lock of dark hair escaping the protection of the cloth that hid her kimono. " I, I, that" she stuttered nervously. The warriors turned fully to face her, one glancing up at Magatsu, trying to guess his reaction. There were many people milling about and some hurrying to their destinations, and some just enjoying the afternoon, inspecting trinkets and gadgets on the market.  
  
The boys from the Itto-ryu served as quite a distraction to the many that had worked all through the day and had earned almost enough to be able to treat themselves to a warabi cake and maybe some tea. Needless to say that there were plenty of busy individuals around to fill the afternoon with the many sounds of a town hard at work, but it seemed to be silent for just a few seconds that seemed to last forever as they waited for the youth to state her business.  
  
Suddenly she realised that her shawl was slipping and panic-stricken grabbed at it furiously, pulling it down around her face defensively. She kept her head down secretively.  
  
"Samurai, please sell me that sword!!" she shouted abruptly.  
  
They just stared.  
  
The girl seemed to become more and more uncomfortable by the second. Her body language seemed to scream that drawing attention to herself had been a mistake, and would give anything to travel back in time, where she would let the moment pass and watch the three men walk out of her life with no regrets. But there had not been a choice for Rin.  
  
At sixteen, she liked to think that she was learning and becoming wise, especially with all the pain and lust for blood that she would encounter too much for her liking. But it had to be accepted that this was life for the moment. Maybe she could run away, far away where people lived in peace and there was no killing in cold blood, and no revenge, no pain. But she wiped that notion from her mind miserably. She was already in far too deep to try to climb back out and start again. Simply walking away was no longer an option. Rin wondered how she had got herself into this mad cycle of revenge. But when she thought briefly back to being in the sword polishers, feeling the emotions rush through her like wildfire when he stepped through the doorway, like a demon determined never to let her put her parent's death behind her. Tormenting her with painful memories.  
  
"I will pay.I can pay thirty ryo" she said shakily.  
  
Him, she thought. He was there that night, as well as Anotsu and the others. The minute he had appeared in the small building without warning, without a sound, demanding to know what she was doing with his sword. She was scared at first. Then the sword polisher had snatched it away from her, handed it back to the owner with a nervous laugh, telling Magatsu that she was interested in swords and meant no harm. He apologised as Magatsu inspected his weapon thoroughly. He praised the man's work and left.  
  
Right there. That was the moment when it all happened. Rin's legs seemed to move without command, and she found herself sprinting to catch up with the warrior. Anger overpowered her and she called after him, determined to bring the murdering scum to justice. And that had brought her here; her courage and anger had suddenly abandoned her just when she needed it the most. The fire that had ignited in her soul died the moment his eyes found hers. She could see it all come flooding back to her, the parts that adrenaline had cancelled out, the part where she had to watch her mother's rape and death and could not do a single thing about it, the part where she was powerless against them all. The part where her death could come swiftly if he realised who she was. She pulled her hood further down over her eyes, as he continued to scrutinize her with his dark gaze. Unable to take any more, "Please sir I beg you" she pleaded, wanting to end this as quickly as possible, no longer concerned for justice. You couldn't get revenge if you were dead. His hand reached down to the beautiful Chinese sword on his belt. He held it out as if showing it to her. The young swordsman studied her for a minute before averting his gaze to the unusual weapon he now held in his hands.  
  
"I'm not a samurai" he said in an emotionless tone, "I'm just a kenshi"  
  
The other Itto-Ryu men shifted their weight impatiently in the busy street. Rin stared at the ground, feeling helpless and weak. She shuddered at the thought that she could do nothing should he guess her true identity. She waited agonisingly for him to speak again, digging her fingernails in into the dusty earth nervously.  
  
She jumped when his rough voice cut through the silence, but this time it was different. His voice was laced with curiosity and something else that she couldn't quite place.  
  
"Young woman" he started, deliberately drawing out each word, almost as if he knew what affect the cruel tone was having on her. "Have you ever heard a Dojo that used to be in the Honsho district.?"  
  
Rin froze, beads of perspiration gathering on her forehead.  
  
"The.. Asano dojo" he glared at her expectantly.  
  
'He knows' She thought horrified 'Oh god, what am I going to do' If he knows why aren't I dead, He can't be sure, yeah that's it, act as if you've never heard of the place'  
  
"Y..Yes" she squeaked, while her mind screamed at her. "Oh great, nice going Rin! You're well and truly screwed now"! She waited for the sword she had been bargaining for to be drawn and end everything, but instead nothing came. When she looked up hesitantly he was merely gazing at her thoughtfully, but nevertheless there was a certain something in his expression and tone that was unmistakable. It was as if the Kenshi was testing her and definitely as though he suspected.  
  
"We've been searching high and low for the only daughter of the head of that Dojo. She's gone missing." Rin was silent.  
  
Magatsu sent her a piercing glare, she imagined that he was waiting for her to panic and run, but she stayed. Finally the young man seemed to grow bored of waiting for a reaction and relaxed his stance somewhat. The all too familiar sword was resting on the ground with his arm leaning on the top like a walking stick. "I won't sell this sword, not for all the money you can offer." He said flatly. "I can't tell you where I got it, but it's a kind of.trophy of war."  
  
Rin nearly choked. 'Yeah sure, I know where you got it, and you know that I know, and we both know that this is just a sick little game to you' she thought angrily. Her thoughts were interrupted though when he continued in a slightly curious tone yet again.  
  
"But, if you can tell me where to find that girl.if you can do that.." He paused.  
  
"Then.I just might consider selling it." There was that expectant silence once again, but Rin was too overcome by fear and conflicted on what to do at that precise moment. Could she make up a story about seeing the missing girl, would they fall for that? Just walk away? Say something!! Say nothing?  
  
"Well"?  
The first chapter yay! .please, please review, I'd love to know what you guys think. Shall I go on? 


	2. Asano's Past

"Rin, have you got any idea how much money thirty Ryo is?" Manji asked casually, deep voice dripping in that usual sarcastic tone. When the young Asano heir didn't reply he continued the one- person discussion, lounging leisurely on the large window seat of the Inn they were currently staying at, with a small assortment of food and drink at his feet.  
  
"Hey, I can take being broke. I'm used to it"! He exclaimed jerking his thumb at his own chest. "But you, if we didn't have a coin to our name, could you handle an empty stomach, never taking a bath, all that crap?"  
  
"I'm sorry Manji" Rin whispered, sitting hunched on the floor picking at her meal miserably.  
  
The immortal shrugged, while finishing the current mouthful. "Well, hell, you didn't blow it after all. And it's your money anyway, but tell me why the hell did you suddenly want someone else's sword?" He asked with genuine interest.  
  
She stared sadly at the floor. "It's not someone else's sword"  
  
Manji looked up as she went on.  
  
"That sword, it belonged to my father" "Two years ago, after father was killed, all the swords in the Dojo were stolen, that sword was one of them." She remembered it all too well; sometimes she wished she could forget. "Originally it was grandfather's. They told me that when grandpa Takayuki was still head of the Dojo he had it on display. It was his special treasure. I always thought that was so weird. Our Mutenichi-Ryu school was so strict about form, but grandpa's treasure was a foreign sword! She ate a morsel, chewing slowly as she thought about life back then. It was definitely easier!  
  
"Maybe it was a gesture. His way of showing respect to Anotsu Saburo."  
  
.....  
  
Manji was the first to break the silence, as he turned to face his sorrowful companion. "And so? What is it you want to do?" "Did you ask where this guy's staying? If you want to take it by force, I'm willing to help"  
  
"He said he'd be staying at an inn bear Asakusa, the 'Takiguchi' He'll be there until tomorrow but." Rin felt a little touched that he would do that for her, but then the feeling transformed into self -loathing.  
  
"Manji I'm sorry!" she said abruptly. "This is the last time I'll talk like this"  
  
The immortal stared her surprised and obviously uncomfortable with the sudden show of emotion.  
  
"I'm already sixteen! I've got to grow up. I can't keep talking about my mother and father, it's pathetic! I've decided it' time to put it behind me.. that sword too".  
  
Manji shifted a little on the sill, scratching his neck. "The guy who's got it's an Itto-Ryu Kenshi right? Don't you hate him?"  
  
"Hate him? Of course I hate him!" she hissed. "But so what? Maybe we kill some of them. But as long as Anotsu's grandson is still alive Itto-ryu will just keep growing"!  
  
Rin poured the last of the soup into the rice bowl and raised it up to her mouth to finish.  
  
"No more wasting time! I've got to meet Anotsu himself, and as soon as possible.  
  
Manji, who had been listening intently, refilled his cup noisily. "Well, if that's what you want .fine by me. He glanced at her briefly only to see the youngster deep in thought, and gazing at something only she could see. ----------------------------- Yep, you're right. IT IS the same as the comic series, but be patient it gets better, Hopefully lol 


	3. Dreaming

Thank you so much to Apsara, and Himi-Chan, for the reviews. I really do appreciate the feedback.---------------------------------------  
  
Midnight, and moonlight seeped in through the open window of the small room, bathing the young girl's sleeping form.  
  
The Inn's occupants had all turned in long ago, the corridors had been empty for hours, even the trees outside made no sound when caught in the breeze, only reshaped the shadows for moment, as they appeared to reach out like haggard old hands, before sharply drawing back into the darkness.  
  
The scruffy immortal slumped bunched up on the windowsill, snoring quietly, wooden bars of the window that blocked the light, made patterns across his scarred face. A wisp of black hair danced about gently in the path of his breathing. Rin twitched in her sleep, her eyes although closed moved wildly as if she could see something more than the dark corners of their room.  
  
"Asano Rin"! Someone had called her, she looked around desperately but saw no one, only the void in which she stood. She took a few hesitant steps forward, or at least in the direction that she thought was forward. Rin glanced down to where her hands should be, but found nothing. 'This is me' she thought warily. 'But where am I? I can't see myself, hear myself, but I can hear my thoughts.and they still don't make much sense' she mused.  
  
'I hear something, maybe a person, or just, ..No I'm sure now, it's a voice' Colours began to dance around her, and begin to take form. She jumped slightly as gravel crunched under her feet. Grey pebbles led her down a pathway, as her surroundings were taking shape around her, she waited patiently and more than a little anxious, she kept walking.  
  
The sixteen year old reached out to push away a branch near her face that made the blossoms fall and float to the ground. Surprised, she looked again at her hands, clear as crystal. She wore a beautiful silk kimono that flowed and swayed when she moved. The material seemed to ripple and the colours swam. She reached to her face, instead finding that her hair was loose and draped over one shoulder. Rin was in the middle of a beautiful garden, streams ran under bridges and over waterfalls, and flowers were in full bloom.  
  
She stood motionless in complete awe, unable to move. "Am I, .dead?" her voice was carried on the wind, yet her ears heard nothing. There was faint sound like someone clearing their throat behind her and to the right. "Definitely not" Rin turned abruptly and stared in shock. "Mother" she whispered. The young girl tried to run to the woman before her, but found she was held back.  
  
She sighed in defeat, "It's just another stupid dream isn't it"? The figure nodded solemnly "huh, thought so, you're not my mother either are you?"  
  
"You are here for a reason Asano Rin" She was taken back a little by the sudden severity in the woman's voice, but stayed put. "I come here to warn you" "About what, who are you?" the glare she received made Rin instantly wish she had been silent. The woman became almost transparent and rose up beyond a normal person's height amongst an explosion of coloured smoke. ..(Kinda tacky I know, but I'm a sucker for stereotypes)  
  
"I shall not be interrupted!" Rin took a step back, eyes wide.  
  
"Misfortunes that we have foreseen, cannot be averted and threaten your quest for your family's honour." Rin wrinkled her brow in confusion. "I don't understand, misfortune? besides why are you telling me, will you blow up again if I ask who you are"?  
  
"The answers to your questions, you need not know, you will find them in time." The strange eyes appeared to look through Rin, she smiled without humour. "You might say that I represent the united essence of families past. You were correct by the way, we have not the power to intervene in the lives of men and it should not be done."  
  
"I never said anything" Rin looked baffled.  
  
"You didn't have to. Listen carefully, remember these words, without them I fear you will go astray." " A great evil it is that you seek. Do not wish to be alone or else it will be so. Do not judge so easily, friends can appear from the strangest places."  
  
Rin frowned, opened her mouth to protest, but then thought better of it.  
  
"Amidst the darkness, a great love shall rise, and it shall be this that destroys your enemy"  
  
.Quiet, as the two just stared.  
  
"Look, all due respect and everything but what on earth is all that supposed to mean? You can't just show up with a load of cryptic would be horoscopes and tell me that I'm the one going astray!! I'm not the one floating here!"  
  
"And now you must wake"!  
  
"And another thing, huh? Why?"  
  
"Wake, remember what I said Asano" ........Ok weird chapter!! I was going for the whole ben kenobi thing I guess lol! 


	4. Double Assassins

A NOTE TO REVIEWERS----------------------------- Ok, I know I keep going on about it, but thanx alotta for the reviews guys!  
  
Himi-chan------------- Thanx for the compliments. I really appreciate your thoughts. Also thanks for the luck, and the same back to you.  
  
Apsara-----------------Ta, amigo. I'll certainly will try to keep it up. Gotta keep reading if u want to see what happens!! Lol  
  
Wolf gang Thursday---- Thanks, amigo, glad you're enjoying it! Will definitely continue! Hope you like the nxt chapters as much.  
  
Akuryu Skadi----------Lol! Ok, ok getting to the update, glad you like it. As for the questions, hopefully they'll become clear in the nxt chapters. There's no fooling you, you will probably guess the pairing real soon lol!  
  
By the way, if you guys ever want to make any suggestions about where the story goes, or the people, feel free! I live to please! ..well not literally lol! ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......  
  
Just as swift as they had come upon her the fantastical images began to fade away, brief flashes of places and people zipped by and disappeared into space leaving only the blackness of night.  
  
As she tried in vain to focus on the scene, the chipped stone sculpture's sharp edges melted away to reveal only one corner of the room, and the waterfall began to flow sideways but became a discarded shirt billowing in the breeze from the open window.  
  
"Hey wait" she called to the retreating figure, but suddenly found herself staring at the ceiling. Asano Rin slowly turned onto her side, with exaggerated care, seemingly reluctant to disturb the peace. She peered into the gloom, straining her senses, becoming accustomed to the dark, but not a sound could be heard. 'Nothing from the roads' she thought, remembering the late night travellers that would pass the dojo frequently.  
  
A delicate hand came up to rub the sleep dust from her eyes. 'Well of course there isn't' she mentally reprimanded. 'Who would be stupid enough to travel at night in these parts, especially with them around'  
  
Her mind took her back to the dream figure's words, "now you must wake", what for? It was still long before dawn!  
  
Rin glanced up at the jumbled pile of limbs on the sill, which was for some reason was snoring unusually quietly. There was something strangely relaxing about the immortal's trademark road drill snore.  
  
She tensed suddenly as a thought struck her; it was never this quiet, even the hum of the insects had ceased.  
  
Rin nervously rolled off the sleep mat, as a knife the length of her forearm embedded itself in her pillow. Rin shrieked, a strand of severed hair lying limp on the mat.  
  
Manji was in battle stance before he'd even opened his eyes. Suddenly the tall grass outside rustled violently before the pounding of feet reached their ears. Manji leapt up onto the window, drawing his sword in one liquid movement. "RIN STAY HERE!" He yelled disappearing into the grass as he took off after the assassin.  
  
The teen jumped to her feet, and was still, she was shaking uncontrollably at the sight of the knife, a very real reminder of just how close she had come to leaving this place permanently.  
  
The footfalls died away and left Rin pacing the room fearfully. Suddenly the wooden door to their room was wrenched aside. Rin whipped around taken by surprise, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
A man stood there in his night wear, with a scowl on his face, which appeared rather amusing in the midst of the danger as his moustache looked like a furry animal. He held the candle a little higher to illuminate Rin's face.  
  
"What is going on in here? I hear thudding and lots of commotion. 'Sides lady across the hall say she hear screaming." Rin blinked at his heavily accented voice, and briefly wondered where he was from; she hadn't noticed it before when she and Manji had first arrived.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry mister Takuya , it was me you heard" 'Did she just hear something outside?'  
  
The overweight Inn- keeper peered at her suspiciously. "Now see here girl," he said gruffly whilst waving an accusing finger at her nose. "Can't have you and kenshi of yours keeping other customers awake, bad for business!" Rin jerked her head, at the weapon harpooning the floor. "No, but you see"  
  
He held up a hand to interrupt her. "Go to Aya's 'cross the street for honeymooners"! Rin wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Eww! It wasn't like that at all! Don't be so damn rude!  
  
There was movement outside, she was sure of it this time. She strained her hearing.  
  
"She no charge you so much, cos I sent you"! "SHUT UP! I'm trying to listen"  
  
"Listen? What listening to? Me! Should be listening to me, but no, crazy girl wants to hear bugs"  
  
Rin turned to him angrily, and brought her face up close before he could start talking again. She pointed at the knife, he glanced to where she had gestured. "Don't you understand? Someone tried to kill me, and my friend went after them" .She continued at a whisper "I think there is someone else, and they are outside right now, we could all be at risk"  
  
She watched the innkeeper with a tiny amount of satisfaction when his features changed from sceptical to genuine unease. They both looked up when they heard a short sharp click.  
  
"GET DOWN"!  
  
They both dropped at the sound of another man's voice, as a shower of daggers flew through the room and dug into the walls. Then nothing. Against the doorframe, Rin cowered, her arms wrapped around her form defensively. Again she heard the pounding of footfalls as the mystery attacker made off into the night.  
  
Unshed tears bean to gather in her eyes, blurring her vision. 'Why can't it all just end' she thought sorrowfully. The sixteen year old was tired of forever looking over her shoulder, and waiting for the next threat. 'Maybe I could be free, if only I hadn't started on this foolish quest' It was true that recently she had come to realise that even if she killed Anotsu, someone would come after her on a similar quest, Someone would always want revenge, it was just a cycle that once you found your way into, it was impossible to ever lead any sort of normal life. It was once again quiet, except for the whiny man's constant grumbling, but her thoughts blocked him out.  
  
Come to think of it, even if she hadn't vowed to avenge her parents, the Itto-ryu would still be after her. She sighed loudly. ' It's a no win situation' she summarised, feeling defeated.  
  
"Manji, where are you"? She breathed  
  
"Good idea" The annoying voice rang out again, irritating her beyond belief. "Let kenshi take care of it. We wait for him, cos you just wimpy girl, you cry like little baby" ----------!  
  
"That's it!" She yelled, wiping her eyes. "I've had it with you. All you do is complain. I don't see you defending your precious Inn!" Rin stood abruptly, throwing on her outer kimono, from where it lay discarded next to her sleep mat.  
  
Takuya's eyes darted around fearfully, eventually settling on her as she began to attach, tuck, and hide as many weapons as possible about her person.  
  
She glared at him defiantly, daring him to challenge her. "I'm taking matters into my own hands, I'm tired of being afraid. I don't need any help, and I'm not waiting for Manji!"  
  
Rin sent a thoughtful glance at Manji's extensive collection, which was hidden under a sheet in the far corner of the room. She weighed up the options in her head. 'Even if I can carry any of those, they're way too heavy for me to ever use against anyone' she decided.  
  
"You better pay for all damage in here, hey! I know you hear me"! The innkeeper shouted venomously, as Rin hopped over his crouching form, hurrying over to the window, grabbing her traditional sword as she went.  
  
The young heir turned suddenly as if remembering something. "I'm going after them, whoever they are, and don't you dare follow me!" she added as she jumped neatly through the window.  
  
The man, who had previously been silent, suddenly stepped forward. "No wait, it's dangerous". But it was too late. Rin was out of sight. He ran to the window and leaned out. "You don't know who you're dealing with," he hollered, but the words were consumed by the empty night.  
  
"We 'ave doors y'know" a sarcastic voice reminded" Just then he noticed Manji's toys propped up in the corner. "Hey!" he yelled as he got to his feet. "I no givem permission for these! I confiscate'em" he growled reaching for a particularly nasty serrated tool, just as a sword swiftly bit into his neck, he hissed in pain.  
  
The other man, gestured for him to step back. "I'd leave them if I were you"! 


	5. A walk in the woods!

Getting bored of me talking about reviews yet? He hee, well I'll say it anyway, THANKS GUYS!!...................................................................... ........................... I guess this short chap's for Akuryu Skadi (who apparently knows where i live) lol! ........................................................ All will hopefully become clear Himi-chan, and I'll try and make Rin kick ass at some point Apsara! Thanx Zeh Wulf ! u definitely should go for it and write one, even if it's a one shot! That's why i tried, there's not enough BOTI fiction about! Thanx alotta DEZER hope u like!....................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..............................  
  
Asano barely heard the frantic shouts as the distance between her and the hazardous Inn increased. She ignored them without a second thought. Long grass whipped around her viciously slowing her down. Something sharp scraped across her leg as she ran, nearly causing her to stumble. She jerked forward clumsily but regained her balance just in time, and continued to run along the roadside trying to ignore the pain.  
  
Rin had never been described as impulsive, in fact she could safely say that things were almost always thought out at least ten times before she then decided against them. 'Like a coward'. The words sizzled through her mind only serving to fuel her fury and keep the adrenaline coursing through her, willing her body to keep going, to shut everything else out. To abandon the common sense that would surely make her turn back.. She raced onwards, till various buildings began to become more spaced, the quiet sounds of the people about, even at such an impolite hour, started to fade. She flinched as a resting bird darted out of her path with a noisy squawk of protest, but she did not slow her pace. Rin concentrated on nothing but the heavy footfalls that teased her from somewhere ahead. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead, as her breathing became deeper and more forceful. Her neck and back felt damp and uncomfortably warm.  
  
And suddenly she was completely alone; she hadn't taken a second to look to where she was running. There were no buildings whatsoever. Not even the abandoned supply sheds that often lived on the outskirts or former houses that had been ripped down years ago leaving only hints of a structure, the only evidence that anyone had ever been there.  
  
She felt herself slowing as she strained her senses for even the tiniest sound or movement, and found none. It seemed like every time she imagined she was almost on the assassin, he would disappear into thin air and the trail be lost to her, then suddenly she would hear the clumsy rustling through foliage in the distance and set off again with renewed focus.  
  
In a strange sort of way Rin thought she could tell when people were near. Even when they made no sound, the quiet was different. The emptiness of the night was ironically full of sounds if you really listened, but there was no sound like the silence of something trying to be quiet. The air, the space was definitely different, as though she could sense whether it was occupied or not.  
  
But Rin kept most of this to herself, as was the case with many of her theories. She had tried to explain to Manji once, when she thought she had a sixth sense of some kind. But unsurprisingly he had interrupted with his laughter and finally told her, that she only fancied she had talents beyond that of a normal Kenshi, because of her obvious lack of any other abilities or in fact any usefulness at all. This conversation had ended with an empty bottle of sake and a damp Manji.  
  
Asano grinned despite her aching muscles and her tired lungs. A faint crunch of dispersed gravel only a few meters in front of her displaced the quiet. And suddenly she was speeding toward the sound again, with new bursts of energy brought on by being so close to her target. So damn close she imagined she could predict the killer's next move.  
  
The road, now barely more than a worn dirt track split into two, Rin took the left path without slowing or hesitating. Her senses were screaming at her now, all at once. So close she gripped the hilt of her sword in anticipation.  
  
She raced through trees that were becoming increasingly closer together. She wondered in a distant part of her mind if maybe the Gods had purposefully designed these trees to look old and creepy and just plain nasty!  
  
She tripped over the uneven ground and protruding roots, but managed to turn the fall into a leap. Before she could be impressed however, she landed awkwardly and crashed to the ground. She was up again in the blink of an eye, and forced herself onward with her lungs burning and her legs threatening to give out.  
  
She could no longer even see the path now, either she had strayed into the woods or it had been taken over by roots, grass, and mould, and now impossible to see.  
  
It was darker too, if that was indeed possible. Everything here seemed to appear threatening. 'Funny how the night transforms innocent things' she mused nervously.  
  
Her thoughts kept nagging at her, but she pushed them away. They returned more urgent and demanding attention. Rin frowned. 'Not now, I'm being impulsive' She growled mentally at the Asano that would have kept her at the inn. The Asano that thought she was always right!  
  
Suddenly she broke through. 'The assassin ran. The guy that was trying to kill you ran away' Rin concentrated on picking her way through the twisted trees, whilst following the footfalls. 'Can't hear you' 'You don't find that odd Rin? That the guy probably hired to get you, ran away straight after he hit the walls with those daggers' 'La la la lala' 'Ah yes you pretend not to hear but I know you're listening' 'Still can't hear you' 'You think you're being impulsive huh? You're a fool Rin; look at what's in front of you, that sick feeling in your stomach's no coincidence y'know' 'Shut up! Look at what?' Rin thought impatiently. She hated these mental debates. 'He high-tailed it so quickly after the daggers, why? Surely if he's an assassin he would want to finish the job, and get paid. People have to eat Rin!' Rin leapt over a thick root sticking out of the earth. 'Well duh, he obviously ran away because Manji was after him with a bloody big sword' 'Oh really?' Asano snarled in her psyche. 'Manji went after the first attacker, therefore leaving you alone and vulnerable, how do you then explain why the second attacker ran away, when it could have been so easy to come through the window and nail you to floor!'  
  
Rin visibly slowed  
  
'I guess this guy is a real speed freak huh? You couldn't catch up with him if you ate Chinese fireworks for breakfast' 'That's where you're wrong' Rin thought with glee. 'He's fast but he's also sloppy, I can easily keep up with him. I mean he's an idiot. Every time I lose him, he stupidly makes more noise, and I find him again.' 'I mean if I didn't know better, it's almost as if he wanted me to..to..'  
  
Rin's bare feet skidded to a halt kicking up dust and leaves.  
  
"To follow him" she whispered aloud.  
  
'The girl learns' Came the voice of Asano. 'If you still want to be impulsive I suggest you turn back bloody quick.'  
  
"Right" Rin gasped. She whirled around to turn back the way she had come, when a blur of black sailed from the trees with an almighty CRACK as the branches broke.  
  
"Hnnng" Rin moaned, on her back on the earth, as she hastily wiped the blood from her head. She hadn't even seen.  
  
She clutched at her wounded arm. Trying to slow the flow of blood, when a fiery pain shot through her abdomen and she flew through the air, landing in a heap amongst sharp bracken. She looked up through watery eyes, blood dripping down her forehead. Like a horrible nightmare. 'Where was Asano now?'  
  
"You"! She said in surprise. Then realization dawned on her. As well as the miserable fact that Manji wasn't here and it was literally painfully obvious that she was out of her league.  
  
The young man relaxed a little, and took his eyes away from her, tucking the small dagger into his clothing. His body language spelled out to Rin that she was obviously not a threat and therefore he could afford not to watch her constantly, he even turned his back to her at one stage. That stung Rin most of all. She could even come to terms with battling and eventually dying by the hands of the best, but when the best turned his back on her she felt more useless that ever before. On top of everything, it just seemed to add to the humiliation. Perhaps that was the point.  
  
His dark eyes bored into her, unworried, his ebony hair whipping about in the wind.  
  
"Well" he said in a low voice. "If ever I was in any doubt that you were Asano's heir, I'm sure of it now." She glared up at him with such hatred that could only be surpassed by the hate for one other man.  
  
His tone lightened a little. "I must say though, as you are who you are, I was expecting more of a fight. It was just so easy to lure your Samurai away, and then you actually came to me!" He spat the word Samurai out as if it tasted bad.  
  
"So now you want to talk, after you attacked an innocent girl whilst her back was turned." Rin screamed. She imagined he was smirking behind the concealing cloth that covered half his face.  
  
"I must admit, I could have given you a more sporting chance, but you will die anyway, does what happens before that matter so much?"  
  
"I never did anything to you" she mumbled miserably.  
  
"It's not personal" he said quietly.  
  
Rin watched in sheer terror as he drew his all-too-familiar sword and started toward her, the moonlight reflecting off his soulless eyes as he approached. Rin paled as the black gaze fixed on her, the one that may as well have been from death himself, either way would have the same conclusion. She imagined she may even have been more comfortable if it was a complete stranger before her. At least that way she wouldn't have to die by her own Grandfather's foreign treasure. 


	6. Fight Night !

Hey everyone, so sorry for the delay..*dodges flying fruit* eeeek! Thank you guys for the reviews..and saying such nice stuff..*sniff* , cough,, Ok ok, that's enough of that. Just a note to say that ideas are always welcome, a couple of you do anyway.which is kewl, since I don't want this turning into a crappy story...but you guys won't let me right?!! Lol!........................................................................ ....................................................................Oh, could someone just clear something up for me? : I know that Japanese names are often said the opposite way to us.family name first then the first name. So: MAGATSU TAITO..which is his first name, and which is the family name???...thanx guy!........................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...............................................  
  
The teen had always pictured her death to be an honourable one, she would be there in her mind's eye, standing tall and proud with her head held high waiting for the final blow with no regrets. She would close her eyes and think of her parents for the last time before it all faded, and then things, stupid things like revenge and justice wouldn't matter any more, just to be with the people that loved her, it seemed almost too good to be real, and it was.  
  
Rin definitely had, not exactly regrets, more like quite a lot of unfinished business.ok, a hell of alotta unfinished business, if avenging her parent's brutal murder was enough to qualify..it wasn't even as if it had really been about her father, that was what angered her more than anything. This selfish Anotsu guy, sparing no one, sent his band of the cruel, the insane, and the just plain blood thirsty after her and probably other defenceless kids that had been recently and traumatically orphaned. She had made a promise to herself a while ago, when she and Manji had first set out, that should any of her enemies that had children of their own would be spared. By no means was she just going to let them get out of it that easily, but killing was not an option. For although she hated them more than anything she had seen or would ever see again in the future, she knew what it was to lose what you love the most, and nothing, even what had happened to her that night, would induce her to inflict that kind of misery and suffering on anyone else.  
  
She felt anything but tall and proud, on her ass in the mud. It wasn't even as if there had been a battle, where she had fought valiantly but lost to the stronger opponent. She hadn't, in point of fact actually hit him, hit anything yet..save the tree, and crashing into it didn't count. IT had almost and might as well have teleported a dagger into her body. It had cut and been withdrawn in a fraction of the time it takes to blink, leaving only the pain and the tell- tale trail of red fluid to prove that the weapon had ever come near her, and this was followed by many more, until the wounds didn't hurt individually any more, but caused a dull ache to spread throughout her, and she knew that when the adrenaline wore off it would be agony.  
  
The heir was quite new to the whole dying experience, but being minced by this scumbag was certainly..not honourable! The mere thought of him coming within a mile of her made her skin crawl. She shuddered at the painful memories of her parent's death. In some crazy, warrior-man type way, she could almost make out the reason for them coming for her father, as master of the household and the honoured Asano -dojo leader, it very nearly made sense that they would kill him, judging by the past unpleasantness between Anotsu Saburo and her own Grandfather Takayuki. But what had her mother ever done to deserve anything like what she had seen that night? What they had done made her physically sick. She tried to put it out of her mind.  
  
Maybe it was just her naiveté, but she still couldn't understand why things had to be like that. Rin imagined that even during her time with Manji since they had first set out, which really wasn't that long given a human's lifetime, that she must be coming something of an expert of all the pain, the loss, heartbreak and general all about chaos that seems to follow dangerous men like Anotsu like a bad smell. On reflection, it probably literally was a bad smell, ..blood was a good bet!  
  
Rin, as she went through her subconscious like an inventory list, wondered if her attitude really had changed or whether it was just her imagination. Since the beginning of the quest all she had wanted, what she thought about all day long and dreamed about at night was Anotsu's battered and bloody head on a stick! What she wouldn't give to see that day, how much would she pay for it to be her. Be her that fought him, her that dealt the final blow and her that knelt beside her family's grave and tell that they could once and for all rest in peace. She could make out the scene in her mind down to the tiniest detail. She had often caught herself daydreaming about it, much to the annoyance of Manji. She knew which flowers she was going to lay there and everything.  
  
To her he wasn't a man. He had stopped being a part of the human race the moment he had ordered the attack on her home, and beloved family. Now he was just a demon, a parasite that needed to be squished before he spread the terror of the Itto-ryu further, like a rat with the plague! Truth be known many people felt that way about Anotsu, but this was different, it was personal. But then on second thought, it was always personal! Every time someone vowed revenge against him for killing a loved one, it was most definitely personal! Rin was pretty taken back at this realisation, there sure wasn't enough of him to settle every score, ...maybe she could cut him into a million tiny pieces and spread them about like birthday cake!  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Itto-ryu soldier take a step forward. She suddenly felt angry. She had always thought that aside from bringing Anotsu down, getting his men would be a sheer bonus. But now it seemed that she would have to take on this particular follower to ensure her survival. 'Only one problem though' she thought, panic hovering like a black cloud in the pit of her stomach. 'This guy was a lot better than any of the others Manji had taken out.  
  
The question of why he was moving heaven and earth to kill her rose like a bubble in her immediate thoughts. Anotsu. There was no doubt about it. 'I wonder how many more have been ordered after me' Now there was a thought to keep her awake. She hated the taste of fear. It wasn't supposed to be like this at all, in fact she should be killing him, and he should be apologising for everything, and returning the Chinese weapon that was rightfully hers with his last ounce of strength, and then she'd say something like, .rest in peace or something better than that, like.. ah, she'd probably be inspired when the moment came. She was startled by the rough voice, bringing her back down to earth. The young Kenshi raised the sword meaningfully.  
  
"Rin Asano, it all ends now"! He growled.  
  
'It ends now??? What kind of corny line was that?' Her thoughts raged 'He's had all night to think about it, and that's the best he can do? For Christ's sake, if I'm going to die, I was at least expecting something more elaborate, maybe a poem or a.it ends now????! NO to hell with this, it's not my time'  
  
Rin suddenly pushed off from the dirt and sprang through the air as he lunged, aiming for her heart. Well not exactly 'sprang'. Halfway through, her legs gave out and she executed a wonderful jerky stumble and fell into the leaves by his feet. But obviously he hadn't expected this, as the sword buried itself in the tree behind her previous position decorated with a piece of sleeve. Although not the greatest evasion in the world, strangely enough it had got her out of harms away, as the blade missed the much needed organ, and ripped through her shoulder instead sending a searing white hot pain streaking down her arm. She let forth a bitten off cry as she tried to leap up and run at the same time, sending her once again onto the damp earth, bloody earth! Her Chinese companion slammed downward on her left as she rolled, and swiped through the air in anticipation of her getting to her feet. But Rin continued to roll, dipping a muddy hand into her Kimono, searching.  
  
The blade swung in an arc inches from her face, she wrinkled her nose at the smell of her own blood. Rin continued to dig around in her clothing for anything to use! But the spiky haired death promise was swift, silent, and definitely not leaving any openings, in fact she barely had enough time to dodge before the next attack was upon her.  
  
'Ah HAH!'  
  
As she rolled again to avoid the constant downward slashing, her fingers closed around a rather sharp rock. As the engraved patterns enclosed in an iron grip came down to meet her, she jerked to the side, as expected he followed her and stabbed down at her as she brought the rock upward at speed, the other hand closing around the metallic handle of her distraction. He hissed in pain, as the jagged stone tore through the tanned skin and flesh of his hand and wrist but he didn't drop the sword or hesitate, his eyes as sharp as his blade were on her again and the weapon was following but her tiny dagger was already airborne and on it's way toward his face glinting as moonlight soared across the deadly surface. His brows raised and a small sound of surprise escaped him, but it was child's play. He deflected it easily. The whole process happened in but a second, but in that time Rin was on her feet and racing through the trees. She allowed herself half a moment to glance at her shoulder, there wasn't much to see, except her blood soaked clothing. Her arm burned, her forehead stung and her delicate body ached. The surroundings blurred a little.  
  
'How much of that red stuff did she lose?' 'A hell of a lot less than him, keep running!' The inner Asano screamed. It wasn't as if she could do anything else. Shutting out the pain, and fear, the sheer urgency to get away, she concentrated on nothing save putting as much distance between her and Anotsu's second as humanly possible. She could feel her legs, her whole body begging, no, demanding she stop, but she ran, being driven on by nothing but will power and desperation. Each little stretch caused her more distress, and dizziness. Suddenly her whole world lurched to the left, and swirled violently. Rin blinked madly, trying in vain to refocus her sight, but the horrible cloudy patterns all around her would not fade.  
  
It wasn't as if she even heard him coming after her. No footsteps, no disturbance of the air behind her, no. In a blur of movement he dropped down in front of her, whilst delivering a nasty mid-air swipe, curving slightly upward. Rin dug her heels into the ground for traction but could not stop in time, and more or less skidded into the most agonising pain she'd ever felt in her entire life!  
  
He must have been in trees! 'Why didn't I see' she mentally cursed.  
  
Staring into the liquid obsidian of his gaze, slowly, she crumbled, bending double, clutching at her stomach, and sank heavily into a heap. He just watched, never moving, expression never changing.  
  
She stared up at him, almost in disbelief, then down her blood stained hands. A very distant part of her had almost expected pity, even though she knew that would never happen, it was almost as if she had never expected him to finish it. They were after all both young and hopefully had their whole lives ahead of them. Rin was surprised to realise that she had hoped that her situation, i.e. the merciless way that her parents had been taken from her would somehow appeal to the side of him that was still young and still believed in hope. But it was clear to her now that his compassion had died a long time ago, along with hope and true happiness.  
  
His eyes never left her. The dark eyes may as well have been merely mirrors, reflecting light and her own image back to her, but clearly containing nothing. Whoever had said that the eyes were the windows into the soul had obviously never met this guy!  
  
Rin's face screwed up in the constant effort of keeping the pain at bay, which was a joke, because it didn't! Not for even a second. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced. The only way she could describe it would be that her flesh had been injected with poison and molten metal. There was no nerve that wasn't on fire, no muscle that didn't burn until her silent tears ran down her reddening cheeks.  
  
He showed no signs of weariness or discomfort, not even heavy breathing, and certainly didn't appear to be feeling bad about what he had done, whilst Rin was completely finished. There was no chance she could ever get up again, not now. She gazed miserably at the shadow he cast behind him. She felt so completely heart broken. Her head had told her there was no chance, and logic said that she would not make it alive, but somehow her heart had never accepted that she might not ever live to see another day, it wasn't possible, she could not imagine the beautiful colours of the world sinking into an eternity of just .black! Never feel the wind on her face and make her hair dance, or the warmth of another human being's affection. She would find some way, no matter what or how long it took, she was a survivor, but the dark figure above her argued otherwise.  
  
'Doesn't he know what it is to live?'  
  
The flash of reflected light caught her eye, but she did not look up, gazing miserably at the ground, tears threatening to appear. 'So this was my life' Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all her parents were waiting for her, and if heaven existed maybe it was like earth only without the evil. She felt his stare boring into her. She glanced up angrily. He was just standing there showing no emotion, or anything even vaguely recognisable as human. 'Like a damn robot'  
  
Suddenly she heard the rustling of the bushes to her right. A high pitched scream erupted, dragging on an on, never stopping, and it was becoming louder. Her would be killer looked up startled, dark brows knitting together in confusion.  
  
Footfalls became heavier as something hurtled toward the two, recklessly fast like he or she had nothing in the world to lose. As if their anger possessed their soul, and drove them through the woods like the deadliest predator. Definitely the noisiest. The sound was beginning to become unbearably loud, not to mention terrifying.  
  
"Magatsu"! Something bellowed. Rin watched his expressionless face, as his relaxed posture shifted into a fighting stance, his sandaled feet pushing into the dirt for grip, his whole body taking on the look of a coiled spring. Sword hand twitching eagerly, as the other unsheathed his second weapon. He completely ignored her now, looking in all directions anxiously trying to locate the ever nearing voice.  
  
'Manji is that you? She wondered. 'Could it be him'? He never usually made such a scene, stepping out from behind somewhere and confronting was generally more his style. The immortal always did like to have a bit of a pre-fight tease.  
  
The guy called Magatsu turned his eyes skyward abruptly. Rin barely had a chance to follow his gaze, before someone dropped on her attacker, kicking and cutting with duel swords before he had even landed. The spiky haired Kenshi stumbled back awkwardly as he struggled with all his might to deflect the oncoming attack. It was obvious to Rin that he had expected the opponent to charge him on the ground, not literally leap at him.  
  
Rin's mouth dropped open as she stared in disbelief as the predator became the prey, and was without a doubt up against something that would require a hell of a lot more skill to beat than she.  
  
The man, well she thought it was a man had long matted and filthy, hair that was split and ripped and covering most of his face when he moved a certain way, and he was sure doing a lot of that, the other man was having a hard time trying to hit back as the ragged warrior moved so fast that even her previous attacker's speed now paled in comparison.  
  
His rags barely covered what they needed to; his skin was almost black, as if he had been covered in coal dust. His hands were worn and haggard, giving the impression that he was much older than he was. Jagged yellow fingernails protrude from his long scarred fingers. "By the gods" Rin whispered. She couldn't do anything but watch as the battle raged on.  
  
"You scum-sucking vermin" He suddenly screamed, making Rin jump. Magatsu had no time to show off any of his training. It was all he could do to keep the other's blades out of his flesh. The older warrior fought like a maniac, making Magatsu in comparison look like he was practising ballet. He was fast, but was more than speed was the sheer recklessness, the fearless way he was constantly striking at the younger man. He left himself open many a time, but was never hit. Even when Magatsu managed to catch him, he did not slow or flinch. He just kept going as if his life didn't matter anymore, as if he would happily die, as long as he took the other with him. Rin was sure she saw nervousness in the Itto-ryu's dark features as if he had just had the same thought. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He hollered as he swiped, cut, stabbed and kicked out, but hardly ever blocked.  
  
"Who..the hell.are you"? Magatsu yelled angrily, between moves. The Madman tried to bury a sword in his heart, whilst swinging the other at his neck. He just managed to block them but not without the relentless blade slicing skin, from his ear to the start of his shoulder, he hissed in pain.  
  
"You , and them, all of you alike.AHHHH! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!! You killed my boy! Ahhhhh! You MURDERED MY SON, just cos he was different!!"  
  
Rin began to drag herself backwards away from the fight. She shuddered at the madman's eerie high pitched, almost animal like screams. There was no way, she wanted to be near either of them, but the new arrival didn't appear to be able to keep track of his own mind, let alone actions. She had seen a person go insane with grief only once before, only they were amongst an entire town of people, he couldn't tell the difference between family friends and enemies and took out 13 innocents before he was put out of his misery. She had been very young, but she remembered the horrifying scene clearly. Her mother had told her a bedtime story that night about how the man, was forgiven for his crimes, and was reunited with his family in the next life, and that all the people that he had killed had come back as beautiful butterflies. It had made her feel better at the time, but now she was older, she knew better.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, you, crazy bastard!" the young kenshi yelled. But this only served to fuel the other's anger. "AHHHHHH I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS! YOU ******* MURDERER!"  
  
He suddenly flew at the Kenshi swords aimed at his head, screaming wildly. Sweat ran down Magatsu's forehead as he fought for his life, each second coming close to his last. His footwork began to become uneven, then non-existent, being replaced by stumbling, and staggering backwards. His blocks becoming sloppy as his superior agility was useless, against this man who was heavier and stronger, he struck with incredible force, and bulky muscles, slamming down on the young Kenshi's slender form with all his weight.  
  
The young Asano heir watched in fascination. The man she hated coming closer and closer to his death, she wouldn't think that he would last much longer. He relied on his speed but his strikes were too weak against the towering giant nutcase. All he same, she imagined that she wouldn't be safe here whoever won! Rin agonisingly tried to stand up, succeeding in a wobbly crouch as she rose from her very own blood puddle. She was certain she had just heard movement, further into the woods.  
  
The bloody sword tore through his arm, then across his chest, but he refused to yell out, even though the pain was unbearable. He ducked as the blade shot through the air near his face, tearing away the concealing cloth. The lunatic laughed psychotically. "Now everyone can see you, WE ALL SEE YOU! MURDERER! COWARDLY SCRAWNY LIL MURDERER!"  
  
In desperation the kenshi lunged at the man with all his last reserves. The psycho sidestepped with ease and also poured all his strength into a powerful punch to the head, sending Magatsu flying.  
  
Rin looked up, when the sound of metal clashing ceased, to see Anotsu's second sprawled out on the dirt, not moving. The madman walked over to him casually with glee, and looked down at the kenshi, saying something quietly that she couldn't hear. She saw Magatsu glaring in hatred, then swiping his sword at the nut's legs, but the other had been expecting this and dodged whilst sliding his sword across Magatsu's throat. Rin put her slender hand to her mouth as she gasped. Sure he had tried to kill her, but to die by the hands of a weirdo like that, just didn't seem right. She turned away hurriedly from the gory scene, as the young man's eyes widened and he made a strange choking sound before slumping to the ground. Asano's feelings once again surprised her as two surfaced simultaneously. One was the obvious relief and satisfaction that another of Anotsu's assassins could never threaten her again. The other was only tiny compared to the first, but it was a slight regret. After all it had been a dishonourable death and to some extent a waste of talent. That was her father's training doing the thinking. 


	7. Unlikely Alliance

Hey guys, sorry 4 the delay!...AGAIN!....ah well, here's the seventh chapter for you. Hope you enjoy, although I'm sure if u don't you guys'll put me on the right track ..lol! especially Akuryu Skadi ..eeeek (hides)! Nah just kidding. Thanks 4 letting me know about those periods Monsoon - Tiger of the Dr ! Thanx PinkyLemon , I can never get the Japanese names right. And also Athena & jesse , hope u guys enjoy. LOTS OF PEOPLE SEEM TO WANT MAG & RIN TO GET TOGETHER....WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT!!!....MWAHAHAHAH!....................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ....................................  
  
Senior psycho stood over the body laughing loudly, manically! The sound was on the verge of becoming inhuman. To Rin it was there already, something between choking and screaming that in the back of her mind she knew was going to be haunting her dreams for many nights to come...should she live that long of course. Her enemy was dead but the feeling of utter terror and icy dread still remained inside her, as if it flowed through her veins instead of blood and threatened to freeze her heart so she would keel over from the mere sight of the sub-human wreck before her, laughing and poking the lifeless body with his bare foot. Shoes were long broken, ripped and discarded somewhere between the trees.  
  
She watched with increasing horror as the monster continued to yell at the body, becoming livid when no answer came, stamping his foot and cursing like a child..a huge muscular child with after-school murdering hobbies!!!! It seemed to her that he wanted to torture the man, and perhaps had not meant to kill him so quickly.  
  
Rin's legs burned in protest as she gingerly began her ascent from crouch to stand, she wasn't sure if she could still run, maybe she should just hide, and if the gods were merciful maybe the weirdo would leave, or even better Manji would find her.come to think of it, Rin decided that the latter would be the favourable choice. 'When he finds me, then he finds that psycho too' she thought 'and the world would definitely be better off!'.. 'understatement of the century!'  
  
Her strained muscles convulsed at the sudden hideous screeching that not only filled but saturated the night air. Rin covered her ears and within a closed part of her mind she wondered how on earth this chaos hadn't woken and brought every villager for miles running. On second thought if she heard what she had heard, and wished she could forget, wild horses couldn't budge her from her bed or detach the pillow wrapped tightly around her head!  
  
She jumped again at the horrible noise that assaulted the silence then ceased as suddenly as it had begun, and would have fallen back down were she not leaning heavily on a crooked young tree, raw fingers digging into the bark, bracing herself against gravity pulling down on her weak frame, her eyes effortlessly focusing on the man, 'should he be called that?' and immediate danger. Even with all her will power she could not resist glancing down at her former opponent. His wild hair sprawled out every which way, one bleeding hand strongly clasping her sword. She turned away when she saw his sightless eyes gazing eerily up at the sky, expressionless.  
  
Rin knew deep in heart that she should not feel this way, but could not help herself regretting the dishonour he had suffered. Although young she believed that she from her father and grandfather had despite everything an unshakeable sense of the old code, the warrior's unspoken rules. For example she had never come across a fighter respected by his fellows that approved of stabbing an enemy in the back or killing whilst asleep. She had a definite sense that the wacko had ignored them all and this frustrated and outraged her, even though a tiny voice reminded her that had she been strong enough she would not have hesitated to kill the Itto-ryu. But the voice of reason was drowned by a torrent of emotions combined with the pain she felt in both body and mind, her thoughts clouded as her sometimes reckless nature took over.  
  
"HA H HAA HA! TOLD YOU, I'D HAVE REVENGE, YOU'RE DEAD, YOU'RE DEAD"! He prepared to bury both swords in the itto ryu's body. He raised them high above his head, still laughing; they descended at speed, but suddenly stopped!  
  
He froze with an utter look of horror on his already horrible face; he turned, staggering towards Asano's direction. He blinked at her in disbelief, as if he was noticing her for the first time then looked down. Down at the seven daggers in his chest, some peppering the ground around him. He coughed, bringing a little blood up, and then looked back to her. Rin just stared back at him, her eyes told him everything, as he slumped to the ground.  
  
"We both wanted him dead, but mutilating the body is just sick!" she said quietly, turning away from their lifeless forms. The teen sighed heavily in sheer relief. For the first time her whole being relaxed and her conscience felt at a balance, in spite of the violent act, it had been the right thing to do. 'Hmph, Manji would laugh and tell me not to worry about it' she mused.  
  
Her whole body hurt, and not just from her wounds. She was a little unsteady, but she reckoned she could make it back to their inn. She started to pad quietly toward the path, wobbling a tad. Okay so the nearest building would do just fine. 'Who would have thought that I would kill the man that saved my life, to protect a dead body' she thought 'pretty ironic really, but then there wasn't much that had happened tonight that was even vaguely normal'! The woods seemed eerily quiet all of a sudden, without yelling and fighting to fill her hearing. She paused for a moment, to rip a piece of her kimono off the bottom to bandage her stomach. 'The pain was bad, but at least she was alive and kicking, well alive anyway.  
  
Suddenly an oddly shaped handled sword zipped past her, spearing itself into the huge old tree to the side. Rin yelped and fell backwards, as she couldn't do much else to dodge in her condition. Her curtain of death, flight of the golden wasps had leeched the very last of the last ounces of energy left. Her eyes darted about madly to see where the weapon's owner was hiding. She looked all around her finding nothing, then back to the direction from which she'd come from. "Who's there?" she called timidly. Surely the madman couldn't have gotten up again. ' I saw him die' she reassured herself. 'Please no more tonight' she begged the heavens, whilst listening to every creak and whisper of the forest. But no one was there just the mad guy's body and....uh oh! She panicked!  
  
Rin held up the traditional sword that she hadn't had the chance to use, which actually looked pretty funny, as she was on her backside on the ground. A figure swiftly detached itself from the darkness behind the tree. His spiked hair messy, and matted with blood.  
  
Rin gasped and pointed her sword at him, "Hey! You're dead"! She said in shock. He shot her a dirty look, before proceeding to tug at the weapon stuck in the bark.  
  
Rin just stared in confusion, as her enemy just blatantly ignored her. Could he be immortal? Eventually freeing his precious blade, he turned around to face her. The teen felt herself blushing slightly. His face was no longer half hidden; he was actually quite handsome, with dark eyes and his wild black mane whipping about in the breeze. He had a few cuts on his cheek, and he looked ruffled, giving him a boyish appearance. The only thing that brought her back down to earth was the murderous expression on his features.  
  
The young Kenshi raised his chin, exposing his throat with a gruesome deep red line across it. Rin wrinkled her nose, and looked away. "Eww" He shrugged. "Another centimetre and it would have been a killing blow" he explained barely above a whisper.  
  
She gestured to the dirty sword. "Why did you do that? You missed me by miles!" She wasn't completely sure, if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
He just stared, his face betraying his pain. She was hurt, but no where as badly as him. She wasn't a fool though. Rin kept her distance. "Well I had to do something to get your attention" he said in a rough voice.  
  
Asano looked at the ground, uncomfortable with his constant staring. He seemed to sense this, and took a step forward. Rin panicked and aimed her sword nervously. He extended a hand to her. Rin looked up at him like he'd grown another head. After a couple of minutes, he rolled his eyes and dropped his own sword. She frowned at the blood stained palm, but against her better judgement reached out warily. His fingers enclosed around her tiny pale hand and roughly yanked her to her feet. "Ow!" she yelped at the pain.  
  
She was about to complain when without warning he pulled her close, letting her hand go, but gripping her shoulder tightly instead with his uninjured hand. Rin trembled slightly, uncomfortable with him being so near, or his blades so .accessible! She flinched slightly as she felt his ragged breathing against her neck. Despite the tough act however Rin realized that he was in fact leaning on her, trying to be intimidating, whilst holding onto her for support, 'Very sneaky'. As she looked up at him timidly she saw the pain in his eyes, they narrowed at her suspiciously.  
  
"Let's get it straight. This doesn't change anything!" he growled.  
  
That horrible feeling returned to Rin as the words sank in; she was still number one on his dicing list! Damn! Why did she save him? Why couldn't she get him now? After all it would be only too easy, you only had to look to know that he wouldn't be doing much other than sleeping for the next week. Just one little swipe, and bye bye problem! But somehow, she couldn't do it, just seeing him this way, even though she hated him through and through. Didn't seem right. Besides she wasn't sure just how much fight he had left in him!  
  
"I didn't think it would" she whispered sourly. "Mr..Magatsu wasn't it?"  
  
He glanced at her curiously. "Yeah, Taito"  
  
Rin snorted. "Well Magatsu! Quite frankly I don't really want to be on first name terms with you. Hmm how about Itto-ryu scum? It's got a nice ring to it. Don't you think?" 'If she was going to die anyway, might as well at least tell the bastard where he could go."  
  
He stared for what seemed like too long. She wished she knew what he was thinking. Then, surprisingly he grinned at her, his eyes came alive for a moment before it all disappeared. He let go off her shoulder, and drew himself up, with a little difficulty.  
  
"I'll spare you this time Asano, an eye for an eye, but the next time we meet, you're dead understand?" She nodded solemnly. He wiped at the blood dripping in his eyes "And don't think I won't go out of my way to make sure we meet again, I'll give you three days before I come after you" Rin's face betrayed her surprise. 'Had she really thought that he would take pity, or maybe buy her a little more time, three days??"  
  
His emotionless face suddenly became very curious, with a hint of amusement, but who could tell? He took a step back and folded his arms.  
  
"I suppose you were expecting me to forget I saw you right?"  
  
"Well, I" she stuttered. 'Had she?'  
  
"HA!" He scoffed. "Yeah well, unless you can provide me with a nice income from now on, I don't think that's gonna happen."  
  
Rin looked at the ground. "I guess I expected too much from you. Itto-ryu and honour don't really belong in the same sentence do they?" Despite the silence that followed she could tell that her words had struck a nerve. The amusement disappeared from his features replaced by that of a sulky child.  
  
"So why did you do it?" he asked irritably.  
  
She thought for a while, there were many reasons, but they boiled down to one.  
  
"I suppose I have more respect for life than you Itto-ryu ever will"  
  
His eyes became even darker if that was possible. Asano saw him open his mouth to say something then thought better of it. Instead he took another step back towards the woods, holding three fingers up, meaningfully.  
  
"Oh I think she'll have longer than that" a rough voice chimed in. A sword bit gently into Magatsu's chin, he winced at his already damaged neck. "You on the other hand might not be so lucky pal!"  
  
"Manji!" Rin yelled as she staggered up to stand or more accurately hunch beside him. He draped his free arm around her waist, supporting her weight, and holding her up. She flinched in pain.  
  
"Well shit! look at you! Nasty guy huh?" Rin nodded. Magatsu and Manji were glaring hatefully at each other. "Apparently his name is Magatsu Taito. But I don't know who the other two were. What happened to the guy you went after?" she asked with genuine concern. If there were two more as good as this guy still around here then they might be in trouble!  
  
Manji shifted his grip on her slightly as he shrugged. "Hell, I don't know, guy just kept running, must not have wanted to get caught, can you blame him?" he smirked.  
  
Rin didn't respond to the joke however, her mind was concentrating on more worrisome things. She looked up at him, trying to make him understand. Manji was reluctant to take his eyes off the prisoner, but glanced down to meet her gaze questioningly.  
  
"No, Manji I mean, what if the other guys are still hiding somewhere around here, what if they're as good as him. He might not be alone. I mean he could have a whole team with him, y'know, like backup or something!"  
  
"I doubt it Rin, besides if they were going to save him" he gestured at the scowling male. "I think they would have done it by now"  
  
Rin glanced around nervously. "Yeah, I know Manji, but I heard sounds coming from the woods when he and the other one were fighting, and it wasn't you. You came from a completely different direction! And I.MANJI!" Rin exclaimed in annoyance when she saw the immortal return to the two-man staring contest.  
  
"Hell! What?"  
  
"You don't seem too worried about the fact that his allies are still around"  
  
"Ah! You mean these guys," A feminine voice announced cheerfully. Manji and Rin both turned simultaneously, even the Itto-ryu stared in confusion at the beautiful woman in .very short black sleeveless tunic.  
  
Exotic blonde strands of hair felt attractively over her shoulders. Her skin was flawless, along with shining eyes and full ruby red lips. She nudged one of the mangled corpses at her feet with a delicate toe.  
  
"These gentlemen seem to have run out of luck." She flashed them a sly smile. Despite her friendly greeting there was something in her voice and expression that wouldn't let you make up your mind about her being friend or foe. Maybe she was both, or neither. Rin eyed the woman suspiciously, hands on hips in a completely relaxed stance, showing off her feminine curves to the full.  
  
Manji was clearly torn between sizing up the newcomer, and keeping an eye on Magatsu. He was pretty sure that even in the young man's present state, he could still be a nuisance to them. It wasn't so much himself he was worried about, it would take more strength than he knew the other had to take him down, at least temporarily, but Rin only got one chance, and unlike him, she wouldn't wake up after a blade in the heart. He shuddered involuntarily. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her, not now after everything they'd been through together. Manji was already angry at himself so being played for a fool so easily by the assassins. Hell! After all his experience he would have thought he of all people would've recognised a trap, leading him away from Rin! Like an idiot! 'Well it won't happen again' he promised his subconscious. 'From now on she doesn't leave my sight!'  
  
He absently glanced down at her, and realised she was whispering to him, discretely.  
  
"Manji, I don't know about her, I've never seen her before, is she Itto- ryu?"  
  
He frowned, looking up at the subject of their conversation who smirked back at him.  
  
"Haven't a clue, kid, stay sharp though, and watch this bastard for me ok?"  
  
Manji still held a sword to the other man's neck but turned his attention on the woman at a safe distance in front of them. Rin stole a glance at Magatsu, but he was also watching the other woman curiously. Somewhere in the midst of everything Rin felt a little pang of jealousy, the newcomer was beautiful and undoubtedly brave. She cursed herself for the thought but couldn't help feeling like just another dumb kid, how could she compete? Rin tapped her head as if to clear it. 'Sheesh I really need to sort out my priorities'!  
  
"So I take it you've finished your little private discussion" she spoke confidently, glancing at Rin, then back at Manji. "You know, it's very rude to keep secrets"  
  
Manji let loose his trademark pre-battle grin, and looked up casually.  
  
"A little late to be out all alone, wouldn't you say so, hun? I mean it's not safe for girls like you to be out this time of night, something might happen y'know?"  
  
She looked a little irritated. "Something DID happen, only not to me." She announced more seriously this time. She gestured once more at the bodies.  
  
Manji snorted, still in that unbearably relaxed mood, the one that drove Rin up the wall when she was trying to be serious.  
  
"You telling me, that a little girl like you took out both these big strong guys? Nice try darlin"!  
  
She scowled and flicked her hair back in annoyance.  
  
"That's it, shut up and listen. we don't have time for this crap." She barked.  
  
Manji's smile faded suddenly. Rin saw Magatsu raise an eyebrow, he'd picked up on it too.  
  
"We?" The Immortal said questioningly.  
  
Suddenly the bushes parted and several men moved into line, behind the woman. A few stayed at her sides. They looked a little worse for the wear but yet still alert and falling naturally into ready-for-fighting stances.  
  
Manji noticed this almost immediately. For a man to melt into a battle stance without even realising he was doing it, meant that these guys had been at it for some time. Probably used to staying on their toes. "Jeez I bet they sleep standing up" he muttered to Rin, who stared angrily at the scruffy band.  
  
"Why can't you all just leave us alone, we just want to be left to ourselves." She yelled at them in frustration.  
  
"Rin Hush!" Manji hissed abruptly.  
  
The Blonde woman tilted her head, in a thoughtful way, studying Rin.  
  
"Listen, I'll get straight down to business, these guys were working for the Itto-Ryu, we've had dealings with them before, and if I'm not mistaken that's quite a high ranking one you've got there". She explained pointing at Magatsu who sent her a death glare. A few of the men made rude gestures at him, and muttered less then polite descriptions.  
  
The Immortal and youngster stared, listening intently.  
  
"Getting to the point, we figure you're not with them, at least we think you're not, but if you're at all connected, I'm afraid we'll have to kill you."  
  
Rin looked nervous whilst Manji looked pissed off.  
  
"However if you are who we think you are, we'll just be killing him, and escorting you two outta town". She paused looking them up and down. "Do I assume I have the pleasure of addressing one Manji, ex-samurai, and Asano Rin, heir of the Asano dojo?"  
  
Their mouths dropped open simultaneously in surprise. Manji had had enough, he took an aggressive step forward, raising his other sword menacingly, but was halted as the still men around her drew their weapons in a defensive warning.  
  
"Now just a minute sweetheart, but who the hell do think you are? The kid and I ain't going nowhere with you, and how the hell do you know who we are?"  
  
A small humourless smile appeared on her features, accompanied by low laughs and snorts of amusement from the rabble behind her.  
  
"Judging by your reactions, I assume we guessed right. It's really quite simple Mr Manji, we've had our eye on you for quite some time now, you're quite a hard one to pin down, am I right?" More low chuckling.  
  
Her fair face suddenly turned serious.  
  
"QUIET!" she hollered. They all shut up abruptly, just as a skinny nervous looking man skittered through the crowd, and sidled up to the mysterious blonde woman. She shot him an irritated expression, as she took her attention away from the cautious strangers. "What?!" she hissed quietly. The man jumped at the venomous question, and began chewing on his thumb anxiously. The newcomer glanced up at Manji but quickly away when the look was returned with a dangerous stare. "Boss" he mumbled. "Is it wise to say all this in front of the Itto-ryu?"  
  
Even in the presence of Manji's untrusting scowl, Rin knew that his brain was working like wildfire to try and figure out if the mob before them was a threat. "Manji, I think she might be the leader" The teen whispered. Although the immortal didn't look at her to reply, he inclined his head towards hers so they were almost touching, they both continued to study the ruffian band. "I know that much kid" he murmured, "But the leader of what? Her and that scrawny git seem to be the only ones with enough sense to power an ant shit"!  
  
The blonde after listening to whatever the skinny man had said to her nodded slowly, but suddenly stamped her foot in what appeared to be rage. She slapped the poor unsuspecting man in the face, before he leaped out of her way muttering hasty apologies. "Damn it all!" she cursed loudly." Why didn't you remind me sooner? You idiot."  
  
Rin mouth fell open at the strange display; Manji just raised an eyebrow, but nudged her in the side when he caught her staring, jerking his head backwards, and meaningfully reminding her to watch the young man behind them Turning back, she caught him in the act of wiping the blood off his forehead, before returning his gaze to the events unfolding.  
  
The leader, still livid, performed a perfect 180 on her heel and glared at the assembled men. "What the hell? Do I have to tell you to do everything??" she flicked a finger toward Manji's hostage. "Why oh why is HE still alive?" she screamed impatiently. The men flinched at the high pitch and a few scrambled forward to carry out the order. But they stopped violently when Manji scowled at them, jangling his concealed blades. They looked confused, glancing at the commander for instruction.  
  
"Now wait a god-damn second. No body touches this guy." He jerked his thumb at the worrisome Rin. "The kid here's got some business with him, personal- like. No one comes over here till it's done with, understand?" he barked, addressing the she-leader."  
  
She looked pissed-off to say the least, but looked away, apparently thinking. When she turned back to them her expression was sweet, yet feral. Like someone who is just enduring something annoying for the reason that they know it will be over all too soon. She looked daring and bold to Rin, but to Manji looked like a person who would sell their own grandmother to further their purpose.  
  
"Mr Manji, I'd really rather not, discuss our business out here in this manner, I suggest since after tonight you will probably be leaving here anyway, that you come with us. No funny stuff, straight up, we just talk, I have an offer for you. That's all I can tell you for now."  
  
"Ha!" Manji scoffed. "And why should I trust you, not that it matters anyway. Double your forces and then some couldn't kill me."  
  
Strangely enough though she didn't laugh or mock this statement, just nodded in understanding. Manji made a mental note to find out about this woman.  
  
"All I can tell you is that we have a common enemy Manji. I think you would be a fool to not at least listen to what I have to say." Her eyes bored into him conveying the importance of her words. Manji against his better judgement would have walked out with them that second if he didn't fear for Rin's safety.  
  
"And the girl?" he asked quietly, but by no means unthreateningly. All the warning those men and their leader would ever need were embedded in his tone of voice.  
  
The blonde looked sincere, understanding his concern, but even her own features were spelling out a warning in return.  
  
"She will be treated as one of us, with the uttermost protection, providing that things are kept friendly, if you catch my drift".  
  
Manji nodded also understanding, a silent agreement being born in the air between their equally determined stares.  
  
The nervous looking man pushed his way through to the female leader, trying to get her attention, glancing over past Manji meaningfully as she followed his gaze and gasped, in horrified surprise.  
  
"Good god" she exclaimed, as Manji whirled to see Rin struggling against the injured Itto-Ryu, one arm was holding her down on the ground and the other trying to bring a knife down into her neck in a complete reverse of fate. Rin gripped his wrist that held the knife in both hands, trying desperately to stop the blade coming down any further. The kenshi forced with the last reserves of strength to cut her, while trying to break her resisting hold on his arm.  
  
Rin suddenly brought her foot up in a vicious kick to his stomach; he lurched backward for a minute, whilst Rin got to her feet to run. But she wasn't quick enough, as the adversary grabbed her around the waist with both arms, bringing them both down in an undignified heap. He scrambled for the weapon that had been dropped while attempting to hold her still. Rin, desperate to escape dragged her fingernails across his shoulder wound, deeply, causing him to holler in pain, but not release his hold on her. She squirmed madly, as the bleeding Kenshi violently struck her across the face .She fought for breath under his iron grip.  
  
Manji roared in anger, flying toward Magatsu drawing his swords in rage. The other men followed suite, and bounded after the immortal hastily, yelling obscenities and battle cries alike.  
  
Magatsu, suddenly looked up at about a dozen men charging in his direction, and loosened his hold on Rin, jumping to his feet immediately. Like the sight alone was enough to stimulate his muscles to do so.  
  
Realising there was no way he could win; took off into the night, yelling as he went. 'You're dead, y'hear me Asano DEAD!' The voice faded as he ran, easily disappearing into the darkness, something that he was all too good at.  
  
A completely shell-shocked Rin stared at the spiky figure melting into the blackness of the woods. She suddenly felt strong arms gripping her shoulders, but none too gently. A furious immortal filled her vision. "What happened?" He demanded with no compassion. Rin looked at the ground, obviously upset, and nursing her existing wounds which had just been given a fresh beating. Her pale fingers closed around lumps of soil beneath her, as she imagined tearing through the escapee's flesh, but it was half-hearted as the hate slowly dissolved as it always did, giving way to the unbearable feeling of failure, and embarrassment. "I,.I" she stuttered tearfully.  
  
Behind them, the men had gathered around them, watching the scene with interest, glancing first at Rin, and then Manji, and then towards their leader as she confidently stepped up to the two with the skinny man at her heels, although not without discretion.  
  
"You were supposed to be watching him Rin!" he reminded angrily. Suddenly she looked up at him with equal annoyance. "Well you were supposed to keep the sword on him nice and tight! besides Manji, I don't know what happened, he must have light-fingered one of my knives." The scarred man looked a little surprised at her outburst, but his features then faded back to indifference. "Ah hell!" he breathed as he helped the youngster up, and draped an arm around her for support. "We'll get him next time, eh kid?" he soothed, ruffling her hair.  
  
"Well that might be sooner than you both think if you take us up on our offer?" The beautiful assassin was the first to speak up. Manji looked thoughtful and turned to Rin. She gave him a weak smile and shrugged.  
  
"Ok blondie, so what happens now?" he asked still wary, although only Rin could tell, to anyone else he just seemed like another over-cocky samurai with his hands on his hips. She smiled as he said it, and her eyes lit up. "Marvellous" she exclaimed as the other men chuckled to themselves. Tossing strands of blonde hair over her shoulder, she clapped her hands together with satisfaction, but then noticed Rin and her smile faded to a look of disgust. "Good god, look at you!" she exclaimed as she approached the younger girl despite Manji's best scowl.  
  
She shot the scruffy man a quick glance before turning back to the object of her interest. "For heaven's sake Manji dear, why did you appoint this child to guard the scum in her condition, you must've noticed she's in a bad way" He muttered something rude under his breath.  
  
"Well I for one say we waste no more time chin-wagging and get her some treatment" Manji's eyebrows shot up, and a new angrier scowl replaced the default model. "Well HELL, that's exactly what I was going t..., HEY, what the hell do you think you're doing"?? He snarled at the woman taking Rin's arm over her shoulder for support and her other around Rin's waist and leading her off.  
  
"Now now, Manji dear" she said sweetly. "You just focus on keeping out of trouble and follow us okay? but not up front you hear?! We're having a chat, y'know, get to know each other and stuff, just us girls!" She shouted over her shoulder at one of the followers. "Shinriji, keep an eye on him"  
  
Shinriji scuttled up to Manji, but kept a safe distance off to the side as the immortal huffed indignantly at him. "O-okay boss"  
  
The men began to follow the leader and her new friend through the forest, with groans and curses from those who had been chosen to drag the corpses.  
  
"S- So, um, I hear you killed one hundred men?" The little man attempted a conversation starter, but the immortal was too busy glaring at the blonde's back and ignored him. 


	8. Tell all!

Hey guys sorry it's been so long........author stares out at a bunch of cobweb covered skeletons!!!............................................Ok but I promise It'll get better, but as I said before, if you guys have any suggestions about where the story should go, please share! Lol........... Thanx to all the peeps who reviewed. Monsoon - Tiger of the Dr, Elenore, Athena, Tsuki Yo, O Sjitsji, PinkyLemon, Kaze ookami, animefreak, Puchiko, Romennar, Hieiz shinobe baby, megumi-chan, Allison and Serpentine Rose..cheers 4 the suggestion, I think I'm gonna use that one........................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .......................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The forest reached out as far as the eye could see. The deeper one travelled into the uninhabited regions, the less of the deep blue sky could be seen over head and the air was cool, and refreshing to the skin. The canopy almost completely blocked out the sun. All but a few places where violent storms had forcefully torn down the great old trees and left gaps in which strange rays of yellow light would filter through in spotlights of warmth, giving the place a kind of golden glow, like the autumn sunset itself, when everything appeared to glitter in the fading daylight and the bleeding sun's final trail marked with a wash of blood-red across the sky. Leaves floated serenely through the air, occasionally being swept of course by a stray breeze before completing their journey to the ground and lining the forest floor in a multicoloured carpet that crunched underfoot.

The only sounds that kept away the silence were the rustle of the thinning leaves of the branches, and the constant yet quiet streams flowing over the shiny pebbles, and sometimes rushing when they merged into a river and cascaded over the rocks as a miniature waterfall. The birds sang lazily but nonetheless sweetly, echoing throughout the woodland. A sound that was not only relaxing but reassuring, the silence or here lack of could be an early warning to someone that knew the difference between a comfortable stillness and a deafening silence thick with tension that seemed to be sensed by beasts and avoided.  
  
One such gathering of insects chirped noisily as in conversation with each other, residing contently upon the enormous moss covered trunk of a fallen tree. It's roots stuck out in all directions on the ground lending an untidy appearance but all was calm. The forest was undisturbed and restful, it's only companions the beasts that lounged about leisurely, for these parts were untouched and rarely happened upon. The insects sang joyously and safely among the green. They were at peace with the world and this place, and knew nothing of pain and suffering. They were young and beautiful, one such with a glorious blue-green body and such fragile transparent wings that shimmered with exquisite colour. Possibly one of the last of this endangered species in Japan. It tenderly explored the bark under it's delicate legs and stretched out enjoying the warmth of a ray of sun that made it's colours dance like fireworks, as it.............

...........SPLAAAAT! ....

"NO WAY! I DON'T THINK SO YOU LYING SHIT"!

"YES WAY! HE DID, AN YA KNOW IT!"

"HE DID NO SUCH...oh shit watch where you're going, there's some sorta slimy crap all over this"

"All I'm saying is don'tcha think it was a little bit of a coincidence that you and the sickle bloke were both out at the same time."

"No I don't actually. Unlike you, we've both got jobs to finish."

"Yeah well he was gone about the same time"

"Hell with this! I don't care whatever the hell you think about me, but know this, chum!, I don't need Giichi or anyone else to help me do MY job ok? I'm not just a pretty face y'know"!

" Sigh" "Come on you guys, does it really matter?"

"Yes it bloody matters, when she can't admit the truth!"

"I AM telling the truth"

"Couldn't you both just agree to disagree?"

"Piss off Shinriji !"

"Don't you talk to him like that, you piss off!....and you can give me something to scrape this off my shoe before you go"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know, how about your face?!" Shinriji gulped and scampered out of the way.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"You heard"!

"Hey! I don't do this to get bossed around by some blonde tarttttaaaAAARRGGGHHH! !!!"

"You do what I tell you to you scum sucking blubber ball"!

"AHHHH, You BITCH!" "OH so you want some more huh?" "ARGGHHHHHHHH! SON OF A MOTHER- !  
  
Rin stared bewildered at the strange and increasingly hostile scene at the front of the band where it had all the room in the woods to blaze as the rest of the men and herself were at least 20 paces (a safe distance) away. Her wounds had been temporarily patched up by the skinny man called Shinriji. They still really hurt and made her dizzy when she tried moving about too quickly but he had stopped the bleeding and cleaned the wounds and was currently the one supporting her as they made their way through the forest, having just taken over (much to her relief) from a rather mean looking guy that no one really seemed to know much about, and he certainly wasn't pleased about his task and never missed an opportunity to let everyone know.

On occasion it had become too much and she had begged them to stop while she rested if only for a few minutes. Manji had offered his utmost encouragement....by telling her not to be such a wus. That had really annoyed her, it occurred to her that whatever happened to him healed almost instantly so he couldn't really complain, plus the whole 'being immortal' thing. But much to her irritation he had lost interest and walked off before she could assemble a sarcastic comeback.

Rin blew a stray strand of dark hair out of her eyes and sighed deeply.

"You ok miss?", came the soft question. One thing Rin had decided about this man was that, whether he was or not, he ALWAYS, managed to sound nervous and edgy, she hoped she wasn't that bad, or else no wonder Manji got annoyed with her. But he was kind and always putting others first. He was always one to argue on her behalf when she needed to rest. It wasn't surprising to find that this was becoming somewhat of a rare quality in people, especially in guys that hung out with bloodthirsty thugs that collected the bodies of other bloodthirsty killers. She had constructed that much of an opinion of them, and so far no-one, save this little man and possibly Hyakurin and proved her wrong.

The sixteen year-old shot him a sideways glance. Shinriji had Hyakurin's second in command written all over him although didn't appear strong enough to enforce such a role, and as it seemed to Rin, the only one the leader either liked or trusted.  
  
Information in great big heaps was obviously being withheld until she and her bodyguard proved trustworthy to acquire some, that or produce rather a lot of money. But she dismissed this thought as a new one took its place. Hyakurin's group looked, on the outside, like just another scruffy band of rebels. But there was something different about them.

'ahhh!' She couldn't put it into words. It was merely the equivalent of a gut feeling, not even as strong as that. It was like a slight doubt...or the inevitable dread from seeing the window damaged, and knowing that it was either an honest accident or that someone was waiting for you in the darkness of the inside, wanting more than just a tea. But she knew for definite that they had important information and Hyakurin didn't look the sort that would share for mere money.

Rin suspected it was worth much more anyway. The blonde woman did not seem to be someone on a personal vendetta, her whole manner screamed that she was a woman on a mission, Rin was sure of that, but it also crystal clear that she wasn't finding out about it any time soon.  
  
"I'm ok, thanks, it's just, well y'know, is it going to be much further". Rin asked, a little hesitant to sound like a whiner. But they had been walking now for what seemed like forever. Some of the less tactful men around them sorted and sneered at her. Shinriji gave her a meek little smile.

"Well we don't usually camp out miss; it doesn't usually take this long. Only we've got this lot with us, now you see, and the bodies...and you're not feeling your best.....if you don't mind me saying so miss".

Rin smiled as she picked her way through a series of rocks imbedded and scattered along the ground.

"It's ok, you can say it, I know I'm slowing you down" Shinriji looked embarrassed for a minute and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well maybe a little. But its not really you that's causing the hold-up, it's".....he lowered his voice dramatically and moved his head closer to Rin whilst glancing over his shoulder. She got the hint and moved in too.

"It's those guys" he mumbled. "Oh" she said, in surprise, but raised her eyes to his as sign that he should continue. The little man seemed conflicted about saying anymore, but faced with Rin's curious expression, went on at a whisper.

"Well you see miss Rin, they're not really what we'd call pro's but we needed to make up the numbers on this particular..um, endeavour. Let's just say they're not up to our usual standard."  
  
Rin glanced skyward as if realising something. She turned slightly in Shinriji's grip to face him.

"I knew it" she exclaimed triumphantly, causing the man beside her to 'Shhhh' frantically as they began to attract attention. He shook his hand up and down continuously, in a desperate gesture for her to lower her voice. Her eyes lit up at the prospect of being among truly pro fighters, and perhaps even some sort of operation with a goal not far from her own.....after all Hyakurin did say they had a common enemy. Her excited thoughts tumbled over each other battling for attention. 'Maybe I could even pick up some techniques'. She pointed at him happily.

"Are you, I mean you guys, are you pro's?, I mean you said you didn't hire ordinary kenshi right? I mean..mmmph!" Shinriji had clamped his hand over mouth in a frenzy of nervous glances. He released her when her eyes widened in confusion. He waited a little while for the band to lose interest before continuing and again it was at a low murmur.

"Listen miss I don't really want to say any more out here, like this" he hesitated. "um, if that's ok, hehee" The young heir smiled in response to Shinriji's nervous laughter, but despite her efforts could not hide the slight disappointment that was becoming increasingly evident from the now awkward silence between them and the way she turned back to face the front of the odd procession. Her gaze followed the still-arguing leader's path, only a little less enthusiastically.

"I hope you don't mind miss, it's just...well..y,know...rules n regs" Again she forced a little smile to make up for the blatant naiveté on her part.

"I know! ..I mean, it's alright I completely understand. I mean,..um, after all we're strangers, Manji and I, aren't we. Suppose we could be anyone as far as you're concerned.....or willing to risk" Shinriji looked a little guilty.

"Um...well exactly miss" he murmured as he began to help her over another fallen tree trunk that was serving the band as a bridge across what had once been a deep stream but long since dried up. Rin brightened a little on seeing the golden glow of the forest around her. The fallen tree was quite high up, and the men were struggling up the steep bank, and falling down the other side! But the crossing was fairly level and gave her a brilliant view of the terrain....she could even see Hyakurin up front STILL arguing, with the fat kenshi, but now others had joined sides, and were blasting each others ears out. She could even see Manji at the back, rather engrossed in what must have been an interesting conversation with the thin guy with the dark glasses. She smiled subconsciously at the pair oblivious to her attention. 'They both never smile, and always look so dead serious' she mused. The only occasional change of expression from either came when one must have said something amusing and the other would smirk in that dangerous sort of way. But then, to these guys that was probably the default.  
  
She giggled a little at the thought, then concentrated on beginning her assisted decent of the opposite bank. Shinriji did his best to guide her, but the ground in this area was soft and slippery, and a challenge for even one man on his own to walk and not roll down, let alone one supporting another. Rin inhaled sharply as her feet began to move without the rest of her as the mud beneath her began to give way and slide. She let go of the skinny man with one arm to try and steady herself, but it was no good. Shinriji quickly tried to stop her from slipping but half way through lost his balance. The two of them flailed their arms comically for a few seconds before Rin lost it and began to fall, as a frantic Shinriji grabbed for her but caught nothing but air.  
  
A chorus of throaty chuckles echoed around the trees as Asano scrunched up her eyes, bracing herself for what even the short tumble down to the ground was going to do to her already tender muscles. .......................................!  
  
But the impact never came. The hard ground never touched her as she opened her eyes in a daze. Instead she felt soft material caress her cheek, and strong arms wrapped around her waist. Her eyes moved upwards cautiously and finally stopped, held, transfixed as a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen stared back at her. They were like ice, and yet strangely deep. ............ She went on staring for what seemed like a life time. They stared back at her, suddenly shining with curiosity or maybe, humour....one of the two. A brownish tuft of hair fell onto her forehead as she looked up, causing her to jump at the sudden tickle on her skin, and breaking the mutual gaze. Rin backed up a little, momentarily forgetting her condition, shinriji, and pretty much everything else. She fought for a moment to collect her thoughts.  
  
But then the voice came.

"Well, well, Miss Asano I presume"  
  
Rin jumped at the sound of her name being spoken in that silky voice, betraying his youth. She stared, not caring if she was being rude but continuing to study the young kenshi as though she was under some spell. He was so very tall, almost Manji's height but not quite, he was quite slender but his muscles were prominent and she felt them around her as he supported her weight with no effort at all.

Surprisingly to her, his skin was much paler than the other sun marked kenshi, and a fleeting thought struck her of how strange it seemed to have no scars, no visible marks of battle. His face was smooth like a boys but his body was definitely a man's strong form. He seemed to wear no evidence of weariness, or the tell tale traits of the hard life of a swordsman. The part of her mind untouched by his charm, was if only for a moment flooded with suspicion and suggested that he be the son of a rich man, but the thought was quickly extinguished by a cursory glance at the filthy shirt he wore sleeves ripped free, and cord tied any old how around his middle to secure his weapon. Besides what would someone like that be doing with people like them?  
  
She couldn't tear her eyes away no matter how uncomfortable she felt with this level of intimacy with a stranger. Suddenly, as though sensing her unease, his eyes came alive, shining with good humour as he flashed her a dazzling smile, sending shockwaves through her being. Rin gasped silently as her legs threatened to give out, she felt a tickling sensation in her heart and butterflies in her stomach as his thumbs stroked the small of her back and his arms that showed no inclination of letting go.  
  
But cutting through the atmosphere like one of Manji's knives came the voice of Shinriji, sliding hastily down the mud covered bank, but curiously not his nervous chatter, more of a warning tone as he walked up to the pair with an expression somewhere between dislike and worry.

"Akinori, just put the girl down"  
  
The man known as Akinori merely shrugged and turned his attention, back to Rin, untouched by the cold words. His grin grew even wider and his face took on a self-satisfied appearance, as he half ignored the other man.  
  
"Girl?" he asked dramatically, exaggerating each sound of the word. He flicked his hair off his face. "What girl would this be? Oh! Do you mean this beautiful women here?" He purred causing Rin to blush furiously and smile helplessly still in his embrace.  
  
By their side Hyakurin's second became more agitated and took a step forward, his features now openly scowling.

"Akinori, I mean it, leave this one alone will you, she's an important guest, not a toy." This caught the attention of the other. The grin disappeared.

"Yeah, yeah, an heiress to a dojo wasn't it"? he mumbled glancing down at the young girl who only nodded. She was sure something more was going on here than she was being allowed to believe but her thoughts were interrupted at the feeling of Shinriji's surprisingly strong fingers prying her out of the elegant kenshi's grip. Grumbling as he did so, and glaring at the other.

"She's with the Immortal y'know? Wouldn't want to piss him off if you catch my drift." he said gesturing with a movement of his head something that Rin couldn't understand.

"Whatever", Akinori threw over his shoulder as he rejoined the rest of the mob ambling along ahead.  
  
Rin watched him go with a pang of regret, he knew she wanted to know more about him, he was the funniest looking warrior she'd ever seen, she barely registered Shinriji taking her arm over his shoulder and begin to move again. She looked around briefly to realise that the two were in the way of the rest of the descending party and was met with disapproving glances as the other men stepped sideways to avoid her and Shinriji, some didn't even bother to change course as her shoulder met hard with solid flesh.

"Watch it brat"! the fat kenshi spat at her as he stormed off. She vaguely recognised him as the one Hyakurin had been arguing with earlier.

"Come one, we have to get going miss", came the once again soft voice, all annoyance banished.

"Hey Shinriji, how exactly did Akinori join your band?" she asked pensively. He seemed to hesitate for a heartbeat then sighed.

"Well you see, he's not really with us for his fighting skills. He has other virtues." Rin looked up

"But what do you mean?" Shinriji said nothing, just rubbed his thumb and forefinger together in an obvious gesture. They moved forward steadily. But all of a sudden some sort of chunk of cold metal on the end of a chain banged into her leg, causing her to jump slightly as the mysterious form of Manji's new companion strode passed her. He turned slightly, adjusting his dark glasses.

"My apologies" he said nodding his head before turning back followed by an all too familiar kimono. "way to hold up the hustle Rin" came the irritating chuckle.  
  
"Ahh, leave her be scar head!" Hyakurin called falling into step beside the pair. She glanced up at Shinriji before smirking and tossing her hair off her shoulder.

"Wow, Shinriji, why so tense, what's got you so wound up" Rin turned to gaze at the dangerous beauty, she was amazed at how well she knew her friend, to her the skinny man looked like he always did.

"Akinori" he stated in a tired way. "He's just poking his nose in where it doesn't belong again"

"Oh is he"? Hyakurin asked, taking a puff on her pipe.

"I hope you told him to stick to his area of business and stay the hell our of ours". It was more a warning than a question.

"Of course, but you know him, thinks he entitled to everything just because he's ...oww!" Rin adverted her eyes in embarrassment as her support was cut of with a sharp jab of an elbow. Hyakurin glanced at her briefly before smiling at the man between them.

"Shinriji, would you go and keep an eye on our fat friend, I don't trust him at the front alone" she asked sweetly.

"well, yes but"

"Don't worry about the little lady, were going to finish the little chat we were having before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Ok boss" the kenshi called as he scampered off, leaving the two women pretty much to themselves. Rin cringed slightly as her arm was tugged rather roughly over the blondes shoulder and another slung round her waist. She offered the pipe to Rin, who half heartedly took a small puff to be polite before exploding into a coughing fit.  
  
Hyakurin laughed, and smiled at the younger girl. "So Rin sweety, I never got to ask, this 'personal business of yours' that all taken of now? Rin looked confused.

"Well not really no, things didn't go according to plan"

"Oh really? Why's that" Rin was just about to launch back into the story of her parents, her quest, Manji, and finally the newest threat on her list, but something stopped her a she opened her mouth to begin." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I don't mean to be rude Hyakurin-san, you've been so kind and all, it's just, well" Hyakurin nodded her head encouraging her to continue.

"It's just that, I want to know things as well, and I think if I'm going to share with you then you should do the same."

Hyakurin tossed her hair, and smiled without humour. "Ah, no can do sweet thing, I told you before, all will be revealed when we get to our place, plus if and when you cooperate with us."

"Oh" was all that escaped Rin's lips, and an uncomfortable silence followed, punctuated only by the soft whisper of Hyakurin exhaling slowly, watching the white swirls vanish into the air before them.  
  
Suddenly the woman laughed and gave the Rin a playful shove. "Oh, screw this, I hate awkward silences!" she exclaimed. The leader jabbed a finger into Rin's arm, making her wince.  
  
"Ok hun, I got us a solution here, you listening?" Rin nodded curiously. "Ok so, none of us want to spill yeah?, so what for every little thing you tell me, you can ask a question, how's that sound?"  
  
Rin looked doubtful, but then what alternative did she have? Being who she was Hyakurin probably knew most of her story anyway, but at least if she went along with the little game she just might get something in exchange. Rin nodded in agreement.

"Excellent" the blonde smiled. "Ok sweety, tell me something."  
  
The other thought for a moment. "Well, since you wanted to know about my business with Magatsu, I guess I'll start there. I hadn't realised Anotsu had sent him after me, he managed to lure me away from Manji, then tried to kill me. He recognised me, because he was there when the Itto-ryu killed my parents."  
  
"So fight him" Hyakurin said dryly.  
  
"Well I tried" Rin said sadly, looking at the ground." But he was so fast, he was totally out of my league" Hyakurin looked her bruised and cut body, frowning

"From what I can see it must have been pretty one sided, haven't you learnt anything from your Manji fella"?

Tears threatened to fall as the same old subject had resurfaced yet again. Her weakness! "I...I really do try Hyakurin, I do, it's just every time I think I'm getting somewhere another one of Anotsu's men appears who's even stronger, it's just not fair."

"Well that's life hun." She looked compassionately at Rin. "But you know if you're always being protected by that guy, you'll never become strong yourself"

"I know" Rin sniffed. "Aww come on, don't be down, come on, now you can ask me something".  
  
Rin brightened a little and inhaled the autumn air noisily thinking about her question. "Ok, why do are you carrying the bodies with us, I mean why do you need to do that" Hyakuriin smiled slyly.

"Well to start with, I think you'll find that they're just heads now." She laughed at Rin's horrified expression. "And we bring them along because quite simply we get 1 and a half Ryo for every Itto-ryu head."  
  
"But from who"? Rin asked, only to be dismissed with a wave of the hand.

"That's two questions' Asano Rin sighed at the bizarre exchange unaware that further through the woods a similar game was being played.  
  
"So what can you say"?

"Nothing much, trees have ears"

"Where we going"?

"Our place, gonna cooperate"?

"Maybe, why the hook thing"?

"Very effective, really kill a hundred men?"

"Yup"

"Why"?

"Orders, what's with the skinny guy"?

"Second to the boss"

"How about the blonde"?

"She's the boss, what's with the kid"?

"Wants revenge, what's your excuse"?

"Orders"

"Pff! Yeah right"


End file.
